Welcome to the Warp Zone
Briefing :Phil Wright ::"Greetings, . They call me Phil Wright." His eyes dart upwards to the glowing crystal in his afro. "I'm the one they call on when something needs to be fixed. A specialist, if you will." ::He gestures to the ticking statue next to him. "This is the 'Everyone Must Pay' bomb, or 'EMP' for short. A deranged video game-hating alarmist named Jack Thornside planted this here. He was planning to detonate this and destroy the entire arcade, but I caught him in the act and was able to contact the authorities in time." ::"Unfortunately, I then became overpowered by the...urge...to fix this machine. I attempted to do so by jamming my wand into the control panel." He looks up at you with sad, baleful eyes. "...I don't know WHY." ::The crystal in his hair glows brightly. :::> Bomb, you say? ::"It appears that rather than disarming the bomb, my wand merely fried some circuits. As a result, the EMP is still armed and will self-detonate if not disabled soon. ::"As if the situation were not dire enough, it seems that during my attempt to 'fix things', I activated some sort of switch. The EMP released a shockwave throughout the arcade, causing various programs and rendered figures to become self-aware and hypostatize physically." Noting your confused stare, he adds, "The video game characters have come to life and escaped their digital realms." Ohhh, okay. ::"While I continue to try and disarm the EMP here, I need you to go and check on the rest of the arcade. I believe the Warp Zone was hit fairly hard, and I need you to investigate for me and assess the damage." Summary ''Head to the Warp Zone.'' Walkthrough Dialogue During Quest :"I am in no mood for your tomfoolery. I missed breakfast this morning because someone placed a table in front of my refrigerator, and thus my concentration is already hindered by hunger. :"Head to the warp station and try to minimize the damage that has been done." Warp Zone :Get In Or Get Out ::You approach a bizarre plastic cartridge rooted to a post in the middle of the Arcade. Rubbing your finger across it reveals seemingly decades of grime and dust. This thing has seen better days! ::As tempting as it is to give it a hard blow (we've all been there, am I right?), you decide there must be a reason for its apparent state of decay. Maybe you should come back when you figure out just what's going on in this Arcade. :::> Blow into the Cartridge! :Power- Now You're Playing With It ::"Konnichiwa, , my name is Sage Eru. I am the guardian and father of the Warp Zone. For decades my children and I have spread joy across the land. I am not sure what has transpired in the material world, but I know it cannot be good. A shockwave of static electricity washed over the Warp Zone, causing errant warp pipes to spring up all across Elanthia. ::"Six of my children were transported into the real world via these pipes, and I fear Elanthia is simply not ready for them. To save the Warp Zone, you must locate my children and convince them to return to me! When all six are back under my watchful eye, I will use my powers to seal the ancient cartridge, locking us back inside where we belong." :::[[Pipeline Problems|'> Heeeeere we go!']] Return to Phil Wright :"Were you able to return the Warp Zone to its original state? Marvelous!" Phil cries, still working away on the EMP. "I believe that by rerouting some of the bomb's internal wiring, I may have bought us some time, so to speak. But there's still the matter of the detonator." :::> Next Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Nostalgya